Digestive canal ulcer and gastritis are related to excessive hydrochloric acid in gastric juice, pepsin activity, chemical damage and nerve tension, etc. The infection of helicobacter pylori is also an important factor. This kind of diseases is frequent, has a long course of disease, is not easily cured completely and costs highly. In clinic, this kind of diseases is generally treated by the method of using neutralizers such as calcium carbonate, aluminum hydroxide, blockers of histamine receptor like Ranitidine etc., inhibitors of ion pump like Omeprazole, protectors of ulcer surface like Sucralfate, carbenoxolone and salts of bismuth, or by the method of combining said medicines and antibiotics. However, the over use of traditional medicines for treating digestive canal ulcer like antacids will result in the reduce of hydrochloric acid in gastric juice, and thereby the digestion activity of pepsin is influenced obviously and indigestion is caused. In addition, the too high pH value will result in subsequent too much hydrochloric acid in gastric juice. The protector of ulcer surface like carbenoxolone has a function of adrenocorticohyperplasia, thereby, it will result in Sodium retention whose clinic symptoms are edema, higher blood pressure and lower blood potassium etc. Various antibiotics can strongly inhibit helicobacter pylori in vitro, but in clinic, even when applying antibiotics with medicine like inhibitors of ion pump together, the effect is not satisfactory either. One reason is that, most antibiotics are not stable under the acid condition in gastric juice, thereby, it is difficult to reach an effective treatment concentration on the surface of the gastric mucous membrane. The other reason is that medicine endurance will easily happen. Therefore, it is very difficult to cure the infection of helicobacter pylori completely even with the broadly recommended method of combination of medicines and antibiotics, and the disease is easy to reoccur. Moreover, once the disease reoccurs, the probability of digestive canal cancerization and other diseases increases.
Therefore, it is very necessary to further research and develop on new medicines of digestive canal ulcer.
Said sulfodehydroabietic acid in the present invention had been reported in 1930's as an intermediate for preparation of pure dehydroabietic acid. The derivation of said sulfodehydroabietic acid was reported as the detergent in 1970's. In 1980's, the research of TANABE SEIYAKU CO., LTD of Japan discovered that sulfodehydroabietic acid alkaline metal such as sodium, potassium and lithium salts, and alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium and aluminum salts and various kinds of compositions containing nitrogen had obvious effects of protecting gastric mucous membrane, inhibiting the pepsin activity and killing helicobacter pylori without medicine endurance; therefore, they could be applied as treatment medicine for digestive canal ulcer and gastritis; meanwhile, after oral administration, this kind of medicine was mainly removed with dejecta, only a little was contained in urine, and no medicine was remained in the tissue, embryo and mother-milk of rats; thus, the toxic side effect was very weak.
In Chinese traditional medicine, rosin mainly contains abietic acid, abietic anhydride and various kinds of isomers of abietic acid. Therefore, the productivity of abietic acid is rather low by using traditional distilling method, and many isomers are contained which are difficult to remove. Therefore, a pure and single construct of dehydroabietic acid is very difficult to obtain after dehydrogenation by catalyzing and displacement. To obtain dehydroabietic acid, firstly, prepare sulfodehydroabietic acid which can be easily purifed; secondly, remove the sulfonic group by hydrolyzing, the productivity of distilling and preparing dehydroabietic acid being rather low (all less than 25%)